Medical treatment of several illnesses/conditions requires drug infusion into various body compartments, for example, through subcutaneous and/or intra-venous injections. Patients suffering from Diabetes Mellitus (DM), for example, require the administration of varying amounts of therapeutic fluid, e.g., insulin, throughout the day to control their blood glucose levels. In recent years, ambulatory portable insulin infusion pumps have emerged as an alternative to multiple daily syringe injections of insulin for Type 1 diabetes patients (see, for example, Diabetes Medicine 2006; 23(2) 141-7) and subsequently for Type 2 diabetes patients (see, for example, Diabetes Metab 2007 Apr. 30 and Diabetes Obes Metab 2007 Jun. 26). Such pumps, which deliver insulin at a continuous and/or periodic basal rate as well as in bolus volumes, were developed to liberate patients from having to perform repeated self-administered injections, and to enable them to maintain a near-normal daily routine. Both basal and bolus volumes/doses have to be delivered in substantially precise doses, according to individual prescription, because an overdose or under dose of insulin could prove fatal.